


Crepe Land (eng)

by ChevyDestiel67 (CountessCastiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dean Loves Pie, I am so sorry, M/M, Pie, english is not my first language btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessCastiel/pseuds/ChevyDestiel67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Castiel are two brothers who recently moved to Lawrence, Kansas, and opened a Crep shop. Charlie drags Sam and Dean to taste the delicacies, and not only Dean starts to like their crepes and pies, but also the one who prepares them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crepe Land (eng)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I decided to translate [Crepe Land](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3117221) in english, so yeah... here it is. I need to say a big thank you to [Vero](http://hefeelsthesame.tumblr.com/) [[x](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xSebasChanx)], my friend & beta. I ♥ you.  
> Enjoy!

**ONE**

“I don't even dare to ask why you wanna go to a place named Crepe Land. Crepe. Seriously? Next step what, braiding?” says Dean, driving his Impala.

Sitting next to him his brother Sam starts to stir, arms crossed and eyes fixed on the street.

“Charlie invited us out, and also said that in this place we will find the best crepes ever. At least we're doing something. Do you want to die in that garage, Dean?”

“No, Sammy, I don’t want to die in there, but I don't understand why we couldn't go to the Roadhouse and eat Ellen's pie.”

“Going to a new place every two or three years won't hurt us, Dean,” says Sammy, watching out the window. He knows his brother won't reply because he's right.

Sam and Dean live in Lawrence, Kansas, since the day they were born, but it looks like they spend their life in their home and another couple of places only. From the Winchesters house, if you turn right and follow the street for about 4 miles, you will find yourself at Singer Garage, a garage run by Bobby Singer. If you turn left and drive for about 6 miles, you can eat hamburgers and pies and drink some beer at the Roadhouse. If we also consider the library near to the pub, in which Sam works, these are the three places in which the boys have stayed in their entire lives.

Lawrence center is basically a new place for them. They just remember a couple of bars, the movie theater and a pizzeria. The opening of a new shop in a city of 90 thousands people isn't a remarkable event, but her friend Charlie has insisted on eating something and staying in a new place. Also, best crepes ever, she said on the phone.

Dean follows the indications she sent by message, and finally they arrive at the place where the elder Winchester parks his baby.

“Yo, bitches!” says a familiar voice behind them.

“Charlie!” replies the boys in unison, hugging her.

“It seems so strange to see you boys in the civility. Do you want me to show you the landmarks of your city or do you want to eat?” asks the redhead.

“Ah-ah, funny Charlie. Please, remember me why you are the little sister I never wanted?” asks Dean, smiling and putting an arm on her shoulders, “just lead us to Crepe Land!”

**TWO**

“And finally... here we are!” says Charlie, showing the signboard on the wall. It's yellow, and rectangular, and in bright red you can read “Crepe Land” on it, with a simple drawing of a crepe with chocolate in it. Near the door there are two yellow benches.

The shop isn't big; the most of it is occupied by two counters; on the one on the right of the door there are two plates for the crepe, with some jars full of cookies, dried fruit, puffed rice and some candies. There are also two big jars of Nutella and different kinds of chocolate, as well as fresh fruits, whipped cream and italian biscuits, as the tag reads.

On the counter in front of the entrance there are some ice cream bowls and, at the left of the register, there are more cookies and a couple of pies.

The walls are rid yellow and the place seems warm and lovely, like a safe place.

“It's a pity there's only one bench inside. If the place was bigger and maybe had some tables, it would be full of people,” whispers Charlie to the boys.

“Mh, the smell is awesome,” says Sam, while watching the sign on the top of the wall with the list of the crepes and the prices.

“Oh my god. Pies. Thank you, Charlie.”

“Good Odin, Dean. You must eat at least a crepe. You can always come back for the pie.”

“Mmh”, nods Dean, walking in front of the counter.

“Hey boys! Tell me what you want!” says a new voice from the backroom. A boy walks behind the counters, with a big smile on his face.

“Hey! Uh, yeah, I'd like a... crepe with Nutella... and, uhm, mascarpone,” says Dean, reading the signboard.

“Sure! What about you two?”

Sam orders a crepe with strawberries and chocolate, while Charlie opts for a crepe with white chocolate and walnuts, and then the girl pays for everything. The group watches the boy working. Gabriel, says the name tag. Sam couldn't stop looking at his hands and how they seems to dance. The boy is very careful with the hot plates and his eyes (color of whisky, Sam decides) are shining. He moves the jars to reach the one full of walnuts, and then he cuts the strawberries and opens the fridge to get the mascarpone. Sam seems almost hypnotized.

“Ready!” says the boy, and Sam comes back to planet Earth. Dean helps his brother to pick up the little paper trays, and the three of them bites the crepe in the same moment. 

“Oh my God,” mumbles Dean with his mouth full.

“Dean, ugh, please chews,” says his brother.

“Told you so. Am I right or am I right, Dean?” asks Charlie, licking his lips covered with powdered sugar.

“It's awesome,” continues Dean, or at least it's what the other two understand, “Nutella and mascarpone are everything I needed in my life.”

“Just wait until you try the cherry pie,” says Gabriel, from behind the counter, “first time here?”

“I've already been here a couple of times. First time for them,” replies Charlie, since she's the only one who isn't eating. “I had to beg them to come here with me, but I don't think that will be necessary anymore!”

“No, I don't think so,” says Sam while Dean nods.

The boy exits from behind the counter and walks toward the group, taking advantage of the quiet shop.

“Welcome to Crepe Land, then. I'm Gabriel Novak, and I'm glad to make you happy! Hope to see you again!”

After the introductions, Dean, Sam and Charlie continue to eat- no, devour the crepe on their trays. Once they’re finished, they say their goodbye’s to Gabriel and promise to come back soon.

“I've got a pie to try,” says Dean, the last one leaving the shop.

**THREE**

It's been a week since their visit to Crepe Land, and the Winchester brothers and Charlie decide it's time to come back and eat something different.

Once the Impala is parked, Sam and Dean walk towards the shop and find Charlie already there.

“Yo, bitches,” says the girls, as usual.

“Hey, Hermione,” replies Sam.

“Yeah, in my wildest dreams. I hope you're hungry, boys.”

“Hello there! Welcome back!” says Gabriel happily, as soon as he sees the small group.

“Hello to you Gabriel, nice to see you again!”

“You think it's nice just because I make wonderful crepes. Want to try something else, though?”

“I'm tempted by the cherry pie,” says Dean, walking towards the counter with the pie on it.

“You're in the right place, Dean-o. Everything in this shop is made here, with fresh ingredients, every morning. You won’t be disappointed.”

Gabriel cuts a large slice of pie, puts the plate in the microwave oven for only a minute and once the pie is ready to be served, he adds some vanilla ice cream. He serves the plate to Dean, and then starts to prepare Sam and Charlie's orders.

“So? I'm waiting for your review, boy!” asks Gabriel to Dean.

Charlie and Sam turn to watch his expression and then they laugh. Dean looks like he died and ended up in Heaven.

“I think we lost him,” says Charlie.

“This. This is the most awesome pie I’ve ever eaten in my entire life. Every bite is a Led Zeppelin song played by fucking angels. Pardon my French.”

“Better than Ellen’s?”

“Yeah, but don't tell her. Please.”

“I'm glad you like it, Dean-o!”

“Congrats, Gabriel. It's... angelic. Your hands are a gift from God.”

Gabriel laughs at his words. 

“Well, actually... my brother is the one who makes pies. I can call him, he's in the backroom probably labeling boxes. He’d be happy to hear these things.”

Dean nods and continues to eat his pie, while Sam and Charlie eat some cookies and ice cream. They look at Dean's plate but he'd rather kill them than share some of his slice.

Just a few moments later, Gabriel comes back from the backroom with a boy much different from him. Not that Gabe wasn't attractive, but the new entry was... well, let's say Dean almost forgot how to eat for a couple of seconds. He thinks that only an angel like that could bake this masterpiece with just a few ingredients.

“I heard you like my cherry pie... I'm happy to hear it.”

“I think like doesn’t cut it,” says Charlie, interrupting the silence in the shop, nudging Dean. The boy seemed to have forgotten how to talk.

“Uh, yeah, it's... awesome. Like, really awesome.”

The other boy smiles shyly and Dean knows he's fucked. ‘Goodbye, sayonara, it's been a beautiful journey, if you want to find me, you need to search me in those beautiful blue eyes.’

“I'm Castiel Novak, nice to meet you,” says the boy with his wonderful voice.

“D-Dean. Dean Winchester. The pleasure is all mine. This is my brother Sam and our friend Charlie,” he replies.

“Nice to meet you all. How do you like the place, then?” Castiel inquires while Gabriel goes back behind the counter to serve some clients.

“Yeah, a lot. It's small but beautiful, and warm. And as you can see, we love the food.”

“Good, very good. I'm glad you find this shop to be like a, I don't know, a familiar place. Me and Gabe opened it a couple of months ago... I only heard nice comments from people since then.”

“Are you from Lawrence? I have never seen you guys around here,” Charlie asks, since Dean seems too busy trying not to eat Castiel's pink lips.

“No, we moved here just a few weeks before opening the shop. We're from Pontiac, Illinois, but... well, let's say we needed a fresh start.”

“Welcome to Lawrence, then. And good luck with the place. I bet I'll see you soon!”, Sam says.

“Can't wait! See you next time. Bye, Dean,” says Castiel, shaking hands with the Winchester.

“See you soon, Castiel. Bye Gabriel!”

“Bye! Come back!”

Once the small group exits the shop in the hot heat of July, they start to walk towards the Impala. Dean has his hands in his jeans' pockets, looking at his feet, lost in his thoughts..

“Hermione calls Dean, Hermione calls Dean. Are you with us?”

“Uh? Yeah, sure I am.”

“Bet you'll come back here real soon, uh?”

“I guess I need to work some extra time at Bobby's if I want to pay for the amount of cherry pie I'm gonna eat in the near future.”

“I don't think Charlie was talking about the pie, Dean.”

“Indeed!”, says the girl, leaning on the car, “if you had looked at him more than did, he would have caught fire!”

“Who?”

“Castiel, duh? Even the people on the other side of the street have noticed that you looked at him the same way you looked at the pie.”

“Bullshit. And don't lean on my baby!”

“Ok, ok!” says the girl with her hands up, “but you can't deny I'm telling the truth. Sammy, help a girl!”

“And risk the hurricane Dean? No, thank you. The day Dean will show some kind of feelings will be the same day Bobby will start to date Ellen after years of indecision.”

“Please, do continue.. as if I'm not even here,” interrupts Dean, getting in the car. “Do you want to jump in or not? Charlie, you stay with us. We have a Game of Thrones marathon to do.”

“Yayy!”

**FOUR**

The small group comes back to Crepe Land for the next two Sundays, trying new pies and crepe.

They've become friends with the Novak brothers and Dean gets gradually more and more fascinated by Castiel. He'd like to go out with him, talk to him alone, or just watch him bake. He also wants to know how his hands would feel on his body, if they'd do some kind of miracle. He doesn't know whether Cas plays for the same team, and every time Dean exits the shop he's angry at himself for never knowing what to say or do. There's always the next Sunday, Winchester, he says to himself, but maybe you need to grow a pair, first.

* * *

“Happy to see Castiel again?” asks Charlie the next Sunday.

“Good God Charlie... can... can you not?”

“Listen to you talking like a fangirl. Do you feel any butterflies in your stomach?”

“Charlie, if you want to live, you need to stop talking right now.”

The short distance seems much longer now. And Dean, oh, Dean won't admit it but Charlie is right. The boy doesn't believe in love at first sight, to be completely honest he doesn't even know if he believes in love, but Castiel has something he can't explain. And the fact that he's a dude, isn't helping. 

The last time he fell for a boy was difficult. There was this school mate, Benny, and Dean fell hard for him. He hadn't been lucky, because Benny was straight and only liked women. There are a few men Dean has been with after hours of flirting in pubs, but he doesn't want to remember that period of time and he doesn't even remember their names, or their faces. It was soon after their parents died, and Dean isn't proud of what he had done in the next months. He dated women as well, but no one has ever been important. 

Dean has never felt like this in a long time, maybe never has. Castiel is very attractive, no one could possibly deny it, but what he has felt in his stomach and in his head, damn, in his entire body, was something different. Something new. Something strange. And strange means danger, and danger means... don't bother trying.

* * *

“You know, Cassie, Dean and the others have been here for the last four Sundays. And do you know what day is it today? I'm expecting them to be here soon.”

“Who?”

Gabriel raises an eyebrow and looks at his brother. “As if you don't remember them. Or him. I saw how you look at him, you know.”

“Gabe, you saw nothing. And, even if you saw something, you’re certainly wrong,” says Castiel. The other one doesn't reply but keeps staring at him. “As you say,” he says again, hoping that his brother won't reply again. Castiel loves his brother, he owes him (even though he would never find the courage to tell him all this), but if there's one thing he cannot stand, that's his persistence. Gabriel is a tornado, Castiel is just wind.

“Is it this the reason why you're putting aside the last slice of cherry pie? It wasn't even on the baking program today,” Gabriel interrupts the silence between them.

“You can never tell. But, Gabriel... please” Castiel says giving up.

“What?”

“Just... don't say a word, ok? And don't do anything. Don't... don't be Gabriel.”

“I'm gonna try, little brother”, says Gabe with a smirk.

“God, his green eyes. And those lips,” says Castiel, starting to play the same game of his brother, “they seem made for... well, you know. And his bowlegs? I dream to have those legs around me while he --”

“Ok, enough, ok, got it! I know what you're doing! I promise! I won't be myself, ok?”

“Deal,” says Castiel with a smile, winner of this round.

* * *

When the Winchesters and Charlie enter Crepe Land, they are welcomed by a wonderful smell of cakes, pies and cookies. Gabriel says hello to the guys with a higher tone than usual, so that Castiel could hear him in the backroom.

Unfortunately, other guys are sitting in the bench inside the shop, so Sam, Dean and Charlie go out to have some time alone while eating, Dean has ordered the pie he has dreamt of the entire week (not that he hasn't dreamt about the one who bakes it), talking about this and that. The place is more crowded than usual, and Gabriel is busy serving all the customers.

Just when Dean thinks he won't see Castiel this week, wondering if he's even inside the shop, he hears Gabe calling for him. Again, Dean feels the butterflies in his stomach start to fly again and he wants to enter the shop so much it hurts. He searches for an excuse: taking a napkin, a bottle of water, or more food. Charlie and Sam look at each other and they needn’t speak to know what's going on with Dean. Finally, Dean rises his eyes to the sky and decides he needs some water, after all.

As soon as he enters the shop, he sees Castiel helping Gabriel with the orders. He watches him in silence, hoping that he won't notice him. His eyes are glued to that angel, and he asks himself since when seeing a pair of hands crumble some cookies inside a crepe is such an erotic gesture. Castiel wears a blue t-shirt with some flour on it, and he also has an apron tied at the waist. Dean wishes to bend Castiel over a table full of flour and –

A cough brings Dean back to planet Earth. There’s just one customer inside the shop.

“Can I help you, Dean?” asks Gabriel.

Castiel rises his head from the crepe he's doing and looks at Dean. He smiles, shyly, and then he brings the attention back to the one he’s serving.

“Uh, I, uh, may I have a bottle of water, please?”

“Sure!”

Dean hears a bump from the shop window and when he turns his head he sees Sam and Charlie laughing with their thumbs up. Dean, obviously, rolls his eyes.

Castiel hands the little tray with is masterpiece to the customer, gives her the change and smiles at her. It's a different smile from the one he has done just a moment before to Dean. They both know it.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas,” says Dean, and he doesn't realize he has just said Cas. Castiel, on the other hand, noticed it, and they look at each other more than the human standard allows. It's Gabriel, again, who calls them out with another cough. Dean takes the bottle and pays for it, thinking about something he could do or say just to stay there a little longer. Nothing. Just when he starts opening his mouth to bid his goodbye to them, Cas beats him to it.

“Dean, may I... may I ask you something?”

“Uh, sure.”

“Well, you seem a pie-expert, so, I wanted to.. well..”

“Expert? Nah, I only like to eat it,” says Dean, hating himself for the horrible reply.

“Anyway, I trust your judgment and... I made a strawberry pie and before selling it, I'd like to have your opinion. If you want, obviously. Don't feel pressured,” continues Castiel, looking at his shoes. He isn't blushing, isn't he?

Dean's mouth is dry and he doesn't know what to say, and also he can sense the mocking look on Gabriel's face.

“You're offering me pie, I'd be crazy to say no,” he finally manages to say.

Cas eyes light up and he invites Dean in the backroom. Dean follows the man not before he informs Sam and Charlie still sitting outside, forced to hear their ironic comments and see their little smiles.

The backroom of Crepe Land is even better than the shop itself. The first things Dean notices are the shelves with boxes of ingredients, a fridge full of fresh fruits and fresh drinks, and also boxes full of chocolate, cookies, candies and much more. Behind the wall there's a small kitchen; in the middle of it there's a table, two ovens, some burners and a lot of kitchen tools. The smell of the kitchen is good and after a moment Dean sees a plate with some biscuits and a strawberry pie.

“I'd like to show you more of Crepe Land, but apart from this there's only a little bathroom and, well, a coat hanger, and a backdoor. It's not much but... I like it. This place already smells like home,” Castiel says, caressing the table.

Dean knows what Cas means. It may sounds strange, and maybe it is, but he understands the meaning behind those words and that soft caress. Dean feels the same things every time he goes to the Roadhouse. That pub has surely seen better days: the tables are ruined, the benches are everything but comfortable and Ellen and her daughter Jo sometimes are rude. But... the Roadhouse is a safe place. When Sam and Dean's parents died, Ellen and Bobby, old family friends, had taken care of the boys. They are their family, and it doesn't matter if the place is old and ruined... if Ellen and Bobby are in it, then it's home. Even the old garage of Bobby, where Dean works, is home. It doesn't matter if it's messy, or if it stinks of gasoline.

“Dean?” says Castiel, seeking his attention.

“Uh, sorry, it's what you said...”

“It's stupid, I know.”

“No! No, no, it's beautiful. I know what you mean.”

Castie smiles shyly and looks at his shoes once again.

“So, uhm, strawberry pie? The smell is very good, Cas.”

The other man looks at him like if he's from another planet, something precious.

“It's... it's okay right? Calling you Cas, I mean.”

“No, no, it's more than okay, actually.”

“Good.”

“P-pie. Yeah. Pie,” Cas stutters, walking towards the table. He takes a plate, a fork and a knife. He takes the plate with the pie on it, feeling the eyes of Dean staring at him, and with a trembling hand he finally cuts a slice and puts it on the empty plate, offering it to Dean with a big smile on his face.

“It's still hot from the oven... do you... do you want something with it? Whipped cream, ice cream...?”

“No, no, it's okay, Cas,” Dean replies, and then he finally bites the slice of pie while looking directly at Cas. Castiel keeps staring back at him with his eyes open wide and parted lips.

Dean begins to chew the piece of the slice with his eyes closed and just after a couple of seconds Cas hears a soft moan of pleasure that sends a shiver down his spine; instinctively, he licks his lips, following Dean's gesture.

“So...?”

“Cas, marry me”, Dean replies before realizing what he’d just said.

“Well, at least buy me dinner first!” Cas happily says, and the tension between them seems to vanish.

The two boys talk a bit about the pie, until Dean eats the entire slice. He asks Cas how much he has to pay for it, but the blue eyed boy doesn't want any money, not a single penny. It has been his pleasure, and a piece of pie won't hurt.

“I think it's time for me to go, Sam and Charlie are probably wondering what I'm doing back here.”

“You're right, I've been rude... wait, I want to apologize,” says Castiel, before cutting a large piece of pie and putting it on a plastic plate.

“Cas, no, you don't need to --”

“No, I want to. And it's almost time to close the shop, so... consider this a gift!”

“Well, if you insist...”

“Ok then. Let's see if Gabriel managed to not set fire to the place...”

The shop isn't on fire, and Gabriel is cleaning the counters; it's almost 6pm, and Sam and Charlie are inside talking to the elder Novak.

“I'm truly sorry,” Cas interrupts, “I stole Dean from you, but I want to apologize with my new pie. It seems good!”

“Great! And don't worry Castiel, you can steal Dean whenever you want!”, says Charlie, who notices the look Dean gives her, hands in his pockets.

“I'm sorry to have withheld you. See you next Sunday?”

“You betcha,” replies Dean soon, smiling, shaking his hand.

* * *

“Gabe?”

“Mh?”

“When Dean gave me his hand... he left me a note. With his number on it.”

“Uh oh.”

**FIVE**

It's almost 11pm and Castiel can't sleep. He has his phone in his hands. He's already saved Dean's number and he wants to text him but he doesn't know how to start the conversation. Not that this is the only problem. What if Dean thinks it's too soon to hear from Cas? What if he thinks it's too late? He's worried for a lot of things and on top of it all, why had Dean given his number to him? He's afraid to admit that maybe, just maybe, Dean could be interested in him?

Before he realizes, he sends a simple text message.

_Hello Dean, It’s Cas :)_

He almost hopes Dean is already sleeping, but just after one minute his phone vibrates.

_Hey Cas! I'm sorry for the way I gave u my number but I didn't want S &C to see. Thx again for the pie _

_No problem. I like to hear you outside of Crepe Land_

_Same here. I'll see u next sunday for sure_

_I'm happy about that :)_

_:) Night cas_

_Goodnight, Dean_

* * *

It's a long week for Dean. Even Bobby has noticed that his boy looks strange, mostly because he checks his phone every thirty minutes. Sam updates Charlie about Dean’s behavior, and they know he has fallen hard when he doesn't say any horrible jokes about Joffrey during their Game of Thrones marathon, because he's too much busy exchanging messages.

* * *

“Cas, you here with me?”

“Mh? Yeah, sure, I'm here”, Cas says to his brother, putting is phone away in his pocket.

“You're smiling since last Sunday. Is this because of Dean? You used your phone more in these days than the last six months.”

“It's none of your business, Gabe.”

“Ok, ok,” the other admits, raising his hands, “do you know it they're coming today?”

“Uh, uhm... only Dean. Sam and Charlie have other things to do.”

“Yeah, sure,” Gabriel replies with a wink, while opening the door of the shop.

* * *

Dean drives his 1967 Chevrolet Impala, another thing- no, place, he can call home. Seeing Cas after a week full of messages makes him shake. Dean had wanted to call him and hear his wonderful and warm voice, but he hadn't been sure about what Cas really wanted. And no, Dean hadn't spent the last couple of hours showering, choosing the right outfit and fixing his hair.

Arrived at the shop, he takes a look at his clock: 5:30 pm. It's not just a random time, he has wanted to arrive only half an hour before the shop closes. He has an idea: he wants to ask Cas to go out with him, maybe have dinner together, or going to the cinema, or take him home and –

“Dean-o! What are you doing out there? Come on in!” says Gabriel, walking towards the door.

“Sorry Gabe I was lost in thought. Hey, Cas.”

“Hello Dean,” says Castiel, greeting him with a big smile. “Cherry pie?”

“Yes, please.”

“Uh, Cas, I almost forgot,” Gabriel steps in, “I have a date tonight and I need to leave like... now. Could you close the shop?”

“I don't think I have another choice, Gabe, but I thought we had to clean everything tonight...” replies Castiel, trying to understand if his brother has just lied to him to leave him alone with Dean.

“I can stay here to help you, Cas. I've got nothing to do at home. If, if it's ok with both of you, of course.”

“Perfect, Dean-o! See, Cas? Ok guys, have a great night,” he says before removing his apron, “I’ll take the benches inside!”

* * *

“I think this place was never this clean and glossy even when it was new,” says Cas smiling, closing the front door and pulling down the shutters, “we should hire you!”

“I don't think it would be a great idea, I'd spend the entire time eating and cleaning the packaging of mascarpone.”

“That way nothing would be wasted,” continues Castiel. “It's 6:30pm, Dean, I don't want to hold you back too much. There are the last jars to put away, I can do it myself, if you want to --”

“No, Cas, I want to help you. At least we are finally alone,” Dean says bravely, regardless the weight of his words. He dares to look at Cas, who's staring at Dean. After a few they look at the counters, and when their hands brush together on the top of a jar, they apologies to each other at the same time. They put away the last couple of jars in silence, their elbows slighty touching near the shelves. Dean can't help himself and looks at the piece of skin visible when Cas rises on tiptoe to reach the top shelf. Dean thinks how beautiful it would be to spread whipped cream on it, or Nutella, just something, and then lick it all away and bite Cas until –

“Dean?”

The boy swallows and coughs before risking an answer. “I'm sorry, Cas, I was lost in thought.”

“Not the first time today. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. Are we done?” he questions, trying to find the courage to ask him out. Come on, Winchester, grow a pair, don't wait another week, don't you dare to ask him out by phone, we are finally alone, come on Dean!

“Yes, I just need to turn off the lights and... we can go,” Cas replies, almost disappointed.

They are close, and despite their words, neither Dean or Cas are moving away.

“The lights, Dean, s-sorry,” continues Castiel walking slowly, close, too close, to reach the switch. “Can... can you help me with the apron? I think I've made a mess, not a knot...” he asks again, his back in front of Dean.

Dean had lost his ability to breathe, and his hands start trembling while trying to untie the knot. He can't help himself though, and he slightly caresses Castiel's skin. He truly hopes Cas won't think he did it on purpose.

* * *

Castiel doesn’t have a problem with the knot, he had always tied it that way and everyday he unties it without problems. He doesn't want this night to be over (even if they have only cleaned the shop, nothing special). He doesn't have the courage to ask Dean out on a date, and he starts to think he has misread Dean's words and actions. It doesn't matter how much they have flirted via texts. It doesn't matter either how much his brain told him to stop, because a man like Dean couldn't be ever interested in a man like him; his body reacts in ways he can’t control and the more he feels Dean’s touches, the more he steps back towards Dean's body.

* * *

Dean is afraid to talk, his throat is dry as a desert. If he is correct, Cas had just taken a couple of steps towards him. Just a little space divides the two. Dean has loosen the knot, and his gaze slowly goes up. Castiel's tight t-shirt doesn't leave room to imagination. He doesn't know what Cas did before this job, but it surely took some sport to have this toned body. His neck is calling him, and those hair, god, Cas seems to have just had sex.

It's now or never, Winchester.

Dean removes the apron, letting it slide down until it reaches the floor, and soon after, before Castiel could move, he lays his hand on Castiel's hips, barely lifting his t-shirt so he can touch his skin.

“Cas,” he whispers.

Castiel closes his eyes and slowly starts to give up, happily, with a low moan. He steps back again, just what remains to close the distance between them. He can feel Dean's right hand slowly going forward to caress his stomach. “Dean,” he whispers in the silence of the room, and that is the consent Dean had waited for in the last minute.

He moves closer to Cas and begins to slowly rock his own hips, a subtle movement that prompts Cas to move his in turn. Dean takes advantage of his couple of centimeters in height he has on Castiel, and bends slightly to kiss Cas' neck, who moans quietly.

Castiel could stay in this position for hours, because feeling the heat of Dean's body on his, while their bodies slowly move in unison, is everything he has ever wanted since he had seen his wonderful green eyes. However, he wants more, and more, and slowly begins to turn, laying his hands on Dean's hips, moving his thumbs up and down.

The two boys gaze at each other for an infinite amount of time, and, slowly, they both begin to move their hands up and down their back. Castiel is the first one to change the movements when, despite his shyness, puts his hand on Dean's ass, pushing Dean towards himself. Dean moans as he feels his erection growing in his jeans.

Whoever makes the first step it's impossible to fathom. Both Dean and Castiel search for each other. Castiel standing up on his tiptoes while Dean swallows and licks at his lips, and finally, finally, their lips met halfway. Castiel rises his right hand to touch Dean's shoulder, while the other stays on his hip.

It's not the kind of kiss Dean had imagined, it's much sweeter and insecure, as if their lips are testing the waters. It's almost innocent, but their hips says the opposite, pushed one against the other. Dean puts his hand on Castiel's face and neck, and with a little whimper on his lips he pushes Cas to the door at his back and starts to kiss him again.

It's time to say goodbye to finesse and Cas decides to slightly open his mouth and taste Dean's lips with his tongue. Dean savors Cas lips and tongue, and tastes cherry and vanilla and something Dean can’t picture. Maybe it's Dean himself. Cas has already become a drug and it doesn't matter that they can't breathe, neither Cas nor Dean can move away. They don't want to stop. They keep touching each other while biting and licking their swollen and red lips. 

**SIX**

“Dean, damn, you're so sexy”, Castiel whispers when they move away from each other, after a while.

“Me, uh? Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror?” mumbles Dean, shifting his attentions to his neck, “from the first moment I saw you,” he kisses Cas' neck, “I wanted to,” another kiss, “do this”, another kiss.

Castiel closes his eyes, arching his back and moving his head to make room for Dean, trying not to lose the contact between their hips, slowly putting his hands on Dean's ass and pushing ir towards him.

“Dean... I want...”

“What? What do you want, Cas?” Dean asks, between a kiss and another one.

“I want you. Now.”

They kiss again, tasting their lips, with more and more passion.

“Cas... Castiel,” Dean repeats gently, like a prayer. He rubs his body against Cas', and with a lightly effort he raises Castiel's legs and threw them around his waist, pushing his hips towards him, their erections touching although the jeans are still on. Castiel puts his arms around Dean's neck, and he pushes himself towards the door on his back to help Dean with his weight. They kiss again, biting everywhere until their lips hurt.

“I want... I wanna eat you, Dean, please...”

Dean moans lightly, his erection harder in his boxer. “I have an idea,” he whispers in Cas' ears, who closes his eyes trying not to forget the feeling.

Dean moves away from Cas, already missing the heat of Cas' body. The blue eyed boy observes Dean moving near the shelves, watching the jars, and then he almost lights up when he moves towards the fridge. He opens it and takes the mascarpone out, and then he comes back to the shelves and take the jar of Nutella. “These,” he begins to say, while his eyes devour Cas, “are the first things I tried here. Now I wanna know how they taste on you.” He prays to the God of Bakery he hasn't stepped a line and sounded like an asshole.

Fortunately, Castiel's eyes bright up. He takes Dean by the wrist and he guides him to the kitchen.

“I want to fuck you, Dean, I want to have your legs around my waist and I want to hear you beg me to fuck you,” Castiel says as he begins to undress, with a fierce voice. He stays still for a moment before sitting on the table and opening his legs to make room for Dean.

“Cas, fuck, your voice. When you say these things my brains melts,” is the only thing Dean can say while watching Cas' naked and perfect body, tasting his own lips and finally allowing himself to look at Cas' hard cock. He puts the jars on the table near Cas and then he stars to unbutton his jeans. He strips himself and Cas helps him with his t-shirt. He soon starts to kiss Dean's chest, finally naked, and then he begins to lick his nipples.

Castiel's hands squeeze Dean's shoulders, and the other man in turn begins to stroke Cas' cock after licking his own hand. He moves his fist faster and faster, up and down, caressing the head of the cock with his thumb and feeling Cas moan. He helps Dean shifting his weight and putting his arms behind himself, on the table, while moving his hips at the same rhythm of Dean's hand.

“F- fuck, Dean, Dean...” he whimpers, trying to keep his eyes open to watch what's happening.

“I know, babe...” Dean groans in his hear, and he doesn't know what god he needs to thank because it's only a miracle if he doesn't come right now by only looking at the ecstasy on Cas' face. Castiel's eyes are full of desire and his lips are parted and Dean can see the tip of his pink and long tongue. He can't stop himself and he touches his own cock while he keeps looking at Cas. He thinks he's gonna come on the spot, on Cas' stomach, but he has other plans and reluctantly steps back. 

Castiel grumbles at the loss of Dean’s touches, but he understands and he wants to know what Dean has in mind. However, he can't resist and begs the green eyed boy. “Please, Dean, let me fuck you.”

“Cas,” Dean groans, “you have no idea how much I want to feel you inside of me but I haven't... you know, lube, or any protections...”

“Next time, then,” Cas replies, and they both look at each other, because it's a promise. “Now show me what you want to do with those things,” he orders.

Dean puts a hand on Cas' hair and kisses him eagerly. “Next time, then,” he repeats, and he feels the butterflies in his stomach again. But maybe for the first time in his life, he isn't scared. He wants this, he wants everything, he wants Cas. And he feels Cas wants this too. Whatever this is. He grabs Cas before he starts to growing women's parts and slowly and gently puts him on the floor. “It's not the most comfortable place in the world but I wouldn't like to break the table,” he says. He also reaches for their clothes and puts them under Cas' head. 

“You're so sweet,” Cas jokes, putting his jeans below his ass. He grabs Dean and opens his legs again to make room. Their lips meet. He makes a fist and Dean almost screams when he feels Cas' hand on his cock. After a while he takes his cock in his hand too, and the friction is so much that he has to shut his eyes or he thinks they're going to explode. They moan in each other’s mouth and when Cas opens his eyes and sees Dean gazing at him, he curses his green eyes and freckles.

“Talk to me, Cas,” Dean whispers, because Cas' voice goes directly to his groin, making him shiver. Dean begins to bite Cas' ear and then he uses the tongue to lick at his neck and chest, leaving drool here and there. He starts to move back, never leaving Cas' gaze. He bites and licks his lips and when Cas begins to beg, he finally, finally, starts licking his cock and spits on it before taking it in his mouth. 

“Dean, oh, fuck, Dean,” Cas repeats like a prayer while he tries to move the head to watch Dean sucking his cock. He puts his right hand on Dean's hair and almost screams when Dean swirls his tongue. Dean moves the attention to the head and kisses it, his hand on the shaft; he rests his lips there with a smirk on his face, while looking at Cas who's begging him to do something, because apparently Dean's lips are perfect to suck cocks, preferably only his. Castiel moves his groin hoping that Dean gets the message but the Winchester has other ideas.

“Dean, please,” Cas begs, but the other guy is on his knees and grabs the jars. He would like to enjoy the moment, but seeing Cas so horny and eager is too much and he's afraid he won't last much longer. Next time, he says to himself while opening the jar of Nutella. Fortunately the heat in the kitchen has made it sufficiently soft and he begins to spill it on Cas' stomach.

“You kinky son of a bitch. I should have known, considering how much you love pie,” Cas chuckles, leaning on his elbows to have a better view. Dean smiles and keeps spilling the cream on Cas' torso and a little on his cock.

“It's not over yet. I recently discovered Nutella and mascarpone are a perfect combination. I bet on you they taste even better,” he says, spreading the white cream with his hand, “voilà!”

Castiel chuckles again. “I hope you want to eat me because you just made a mess.”

Dean looks at him eagerly, hungrily, as he begins to kiss Castiel again, starting on his lips, jaw, neck and his entire torso, swirling the tongue on his nipples and then licking his chest and his stomach, tasting the ingredients on Cas' body. He thinks that maybe he has spilled too much Nutella but when he sees the lust in Cas' eyes he smiles and licks again. His mouth brushes against his cock and kisses the head, eating away some mascarpone. He finally takes Cas in his mouth once more and swirls the tongue over the entire lenght, moaning and touching Cas' hips, moving the thumbs in circle over his groin. Castiel is a mess and he moans loudly; he opens his legs and starts moving his groin up and down trying to find Dean's rhythm.

“Fuck, ah, Dean, fuck... like that...”

Dean cleans Cas' cock, sucking and licking every inch of it, making sexy noises while Cas shivers underneath him. Castiel begs him to keep going and Dean almost chuckles because he doesn't want to stop like, ever. He loves Cas' cock and he almost comes at the thought that next time he'll see this angel he’ll have his cock buried inside him, hard and wet and thick.

“Fuck,” he whispers with his mouth still on the head of Cas' cock, lips swollen and red, a little of mascarpone and Nutella on his face.

“D-Dean,” Cas groans, “oh fuck, oh fuck, you're so hot, oh god”. He's going to come soon and he can't help but to arch his back while trying to look at Dean. “Fuck, I'm gonna come Dean, oh god...”

The Winchester keeps sucking, making sexy noises, and tells Cas how much he loves his cock and how he can't wait to get pinned to the wall and get fucked, as much as he’d like to taste every fucking ingredients in the shop. He can't help it and he touches his own cock. Shivers run through his spine while lapping at the lenght of Cas' cock.

“Dean, I'm... fuck.”

Dean tries to keep a steady rhythm both on Cas' cock and his, and when he takes Cas’ entire lenght in his mouth, swirling his tongue against it and reaches the head with a smack, Cas screams, stars in his eyes, hands in Dean's hair, and he thinks he's going to pass out when he sees Dean swallowing his come, eyes fixed on Cas.

“Fuck... Dean, you're going to be the death of me,” Cas says as soon he starts to breathe again, almost like a normal person.

“Yeah, I think you're going to be the death of me, too,” he replies with a dumb smile on his face, while slowly stroking his cock, a drop of come on his lips.

“Come here,” the blue eyed boy says, and he kisses him, tasting his own come and yes, Cas thinks, I want you, trying not to think of the butterflies in his stomach. He finally grabs Dean's cock in his hand and moves his fist up and down, slowly at first, but then he starts to move his hand faster. Dean moans on Cas' lips as he says ‘fuck’, and ‘oh my god’, and ‘fuck yeah Cas’, and god he wants to fuck Cas' mouth but he know he's going to come at any moment now. After a few strokes, Dean shivers and comes on Cas' chest, a complete mess with the rest of the ingredients used before.

Just when Cas thinks they could relax a bit, Dean slowly moves and start licking at the mess on Cas' chest, tasting his own come.

Finally they relax in each other arms, and when Cas interrupts the silence saying he fucking needs a shower, they both start laughing, and the laughs are full of promises.

**EPILOGUE**

When Dean wakes up the morning after on his bed, Castiel next to him, he smiles. He gently touches Cas' forehead and caresses his hair. He wants to know what they are. Lovers? Boyfriends? Maybe it doesn't matter. He only knows that Cas is a miracle and he truly hopes to have a lot of mornings like this. Maybe for the rest of eternity, he dares to think.

He gets out of the bed trying not to wake the angel beside him, goes to the bathroom and then in the kitchen.

“Hey.”

“Morning, Dean.”

“Sammy... thank you. For lying to me about the things you needed to do.”

“What?”

“Come on, you heard me.”

Sam chuckles, and he admits that he, Gabriel and Charlie helped them. He also says to his brother he has called Bobby because he needed some free time. The elder Winchester thanks him and then he realizes he doesn't know how Cas wants his coffee, so he puts sugar and milk on the tray, just in case.

“Oh my god, look at you.”

“Shut up, Sammy,” replies Dean, blushing.

“I'm happy for you, by the way. Just... do me a favor and please, lower the volume. I don't want to hear how much he loves to... you know.”

Dean takes the trays and without saying another word, goes back to his room. Castiel is awake.

“Mh, good morning Dean,” he says, touching his messy hair.

“Are you always like this in the morning? Because, really, I want to do another round.”

“Winchester, please, at least let me drink some coffee,” Castiel laughs. “Any plans for today? Or you have to work?”

“No, Sammy called the garage and today I'm totally free.”

“Good,” replies the other one. “I was thinking... I need to go back to the shop and clean it, or Gabriel will kill me. And maybe we could meet? Would you show me Lawrence? The only thing I know about the city is my shop, basically.”

“Yeah, uh, I have to say I don't know my city very well, Cas.”

“We will discover it together then. We have all the time in the world.”

It's just the beginning.


End file.
